This is a study of spontaneously occurring factor VIII inhibitors in patients with hemophilia. Anywhere from 5%-20% of all patients with hemophilia develop a circulating anticoagulant. This means that a protein in the blood is developed that destroys the factor used to correct the bleeding problem. This will be a cooperative study to determine how often this occurs and what will happen to the patient if he developed an anticoagulant.